The present invention generally relates to vehicle windows. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a device for opening and closing a vehicle slide door window.
An example of a device for opening and closing a vehicle slide door window is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-145288 published on May 26, 2000 without examination. The device is provided with a window regulator mechanism and an opening condition detection mechanism. The window regulator mechanism includes a lift arm and a driving mechanism. A roller on one end of the lift arm supports a pane while the opposite end of the lift arm is connected to the driving mechanism by a sector gear of the lift arm. The driving mechanism moves the pane in the downward and upward directions when the driving mechanism rotates the lift arm in opposite directions to effect opening and closing of a window portion.
The opening condition detection mechanism includes a cam plate and a detection lever. The cam plate is secured on the lift arm and arranged between the roller of the lift arm and a rotational axis of the lift arm. The cam plate is operatively associated with the lift arm for movement together with the lift arm. The detection lever is adapted to be brought into contact with a cam surface of the cam plate. Therefore, when the lift arm rotates for opening the window portion, the detection lever is rotated by the cam plate. As the result, the detection lever detects the opening condition of the window portion.
In the above mentioned device, the cam plate is arranged away from the rotational axis of the lift arm. The cam plate is thus relatively large in size for retaining contact between the cam surface and the detection lever through the rotational scope of the lift arm.
A need thus exists for an improved device for opening and closing a vehicle slide door window.
It would be desirable to provide an opening and closing device for opening and closing a vehicle slide door window which is not as large in size.
According to the present invention, the device for opening and closing the vehicle slide door window includes a window regulator mechanism having a lift arm supporting a pane and a driving mechanism for moving the pane in downward and upward directions when the driving mechanism rotates the lift arm in opposite directions to effect opening and closing of a window portion, a cam plate arranged on the rotational axis of the lift arm and operatively associated with the lift arm for rotate together with the lift arm and a detection lever being positioned adjacent to the cam plate and brought into contact with the cam plate at an end of the detection lever.
According to another aspect of the invention, a device for opening and closing a vehicle slide door window includes a lift arm supporting a window pane, a shaft on which the lift arm is mounted for rotating about a rotational axis together with the lift arm, a driving mechanism operatively associated with the lift arm to rotate the lift arm in opposite directions and cause upward and downward movement of the window pane, and a cam member mounted on the shaft to rotate together with the shaft, with the cam member including a cam surface. A movable detection lever has a portion engaging the cam surface to move in response to rotation of the cam member, and a connecting cable is connected to the detection lever to be pulled upon rotation of the detection lever.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a device for opening and closing a vehicle slide door window includes a lift arm supporting a window pane, a driving mechanism operatively associated with the lift arm to rotate the lift arm about a rotational axis to raise and lower the window pane, a rotatable member rotatable about said rotational axis, and a movable detection lever engaged with the rotatable member to move in response to rotation of the rotatable member.